The invention generally relates to a rack for stowing leaders of the type employed in the fishing industry, and more particularly to a rack which can readily be mounted aboard a fishing vessel and employed in rapidly stowing leaders, as fishing lines are retrieved, and from which leaders can rapidly be broken-out and deployed during fishing operations.
In the fishing industry, it is common practice to deploy or pay-out fishing lines having a plurality of leaders attached thereto in predetermined spaced relation. Of course, each leader normally is made up by hand and includes a fastener, often referred to as a snap, secured to one end of the leader and a lure secured to the opposite end thereof. As the fishing lines are paid-out during trolling operations, the leaders are serially fastened to the fishing lines. These operations must be rapidly performed.
Similarly, as the fishing lines are retrieved or taken-in, each of the leaders must be detached from the fishing lines and rapidly stowed.
Further, for reasons fully understood by those familiar with the fishing industry, it is desirable that the leaders be washed-down and stowed upon retrieval. Currently, it is common practice, upon retrieval, to coil the leaders into small coils and deposit them in pails containing fresh water. Of course, a great deal of time is lost in coiling the leaders. This loss of time should be avoided, where possible, in the interest of economy and efficiency. In a similar manner, a great deal of time may be lost in breaking-out the leaders, particularly in the event a fouling of the leaders is encountered, due to the tendency of leader material to retain its coiled configuration.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a practical rack for use in stowing leaders of the type employed in the fishing industry, which can readily be mounted aboard a fishing vessel and easily employed for facilitating expeditious deployment and retrieval of fishing lines during the performance of fishing operations such as trolling and the like.